completely and uttlerly random
by afinalchaotic
Summary: Yuffie's having Vincent troubles.Please note that this is afinalchaotic's friend who is writing it,thx.
1. a fine line between love and hate

I hate her.

I really do.

In fact, I hate him.

But only because of her.

I can see them through the reflection on the glasses on the wall.

Always laughing.

Always smiling.

It makes me want to puke.

Just hurl my guts out.

On her hair.

Oh yes.

That would make me happy.

But not him.

He would probably just glare at me.

And clean her up.

She would love that.

Damn her to hell.

But then he would miss her.

And be even more gloomy.


	2. nausea

Why am I spinning?

I feel like im going to puke.

This was probably a bad idea.

But I can see them if I sit still.

If I spin around in this chair, it's easier.

...except the fact that im going to hurl.

Okay.

New plan.

Find someone that isn't like...60 years old.

And obsessed with a dead chick.

Who is inside a young-but-really-old chick.

I mean, how hard could it be?

Vinnie is only like...super gorgeous.

His cloak is stupid.

But sexy.

And I bet his hair hasn't seen a hairbrush in at least 30 years.


	3. its all about the timing

But _his_ has.

His has seen way to many.

" Didn't anyone ever tell you staring was impolite, Reno?"

"Awh, come on baby. I wouldn't have to stare if you weren't so god damn precious."

"...Precious?"

How much more of an idiot could little Turkey be?

"Hey. Im trying to cut down on my use of 'sexy'."

"How about you just stop hitting on me all together?"

Ha. the look on his face is priceless.

Kinda like a moose with extremely bright red hair trying to make a puppy dog face, and instead seeming constipated.

I couldn't help but laugh.

" Wha? What's so funny?"

"Yes, what is so funny?"

And of course, seeing as im not thinking about him, FOR ONCE, Mr. Freaking Valentine decides to grace us with his presence.

With Shelke on his arm.

" Oh, Hiya Vinnie. Reno and I were just talking..."

I could feel my face go as red as Vince's cloak.

And Shelke's i-hate-you-so-much glare isn't helping.


	4. the double meaning of thanks

The sun is bright.

Have you ever noticed that?

But I spy with my big, gorgeous ninja eye, something that's much brighter.

Its dangling on a chain, falling out of the back pocket of the man walking right in front of me.

There's odd little engravings on the surface of it.

But it's a solid chunk of gold alright.

Come on pocket watch, come to momma.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea why im taking it.

Ninjas don't exactly need a watch, let alone a stinking gold one.

But maybe I could sell it.

Or give it to Spikey for his birthday.

Easy now Yuff, nice and slow.

But of course, my damn feet have other plans.

So instead of slyly taking it from his pocket, I sprawled on the concrete, my legs laying on his back.

"Sorry. I tripped."

I used my most innocent voice.

And blinked too much.

For some reason, that always seems to work.

"Its no problem."

"Thank you."

I wait until I know he's far away to take my prize out of my pocket, letting it gleam in the sun.

Thank you, darling, thank you very much.


	5. see if I rescue you

It's dark in the bar.

And quiet.

Tifa took the little devils for a while.

And its just me.

And Vince.

Being gloomy.

And sexy.

Sitting in the corner, reading.

I wonder what he's got his nose in now.

I could go look...

But I can't just leave these glasses.

They're so needy.

So dependent on me.

If I don't clean them, who will?

Certainly not Cloud, that's for sure.

But...what if I just went over for a minute.

Glanced at the title of the book, then went back to my desperate and clingy glasses?

I suppose they couldn't hold it against me if I just went and took a look.

Thank god im not wearing shoes.

Its hard enough to sneak up on Vinnie normally.

But this time I manage it.

I sit on the arm of the chair that he's currently sitting in, resting my feet on his lap.

" Whatcha reading?"

He scowls as I try to lean down to see the title of the book, but instead fall off the chair, onto the floor, by his pointy shoes.

Scary pointy shoes.

Sexy scary pointy shoes.

"..."

"Stop."

"Stop what."

"Stop mocking me."

"Who said I was?"

"Your smirk gave it away."

"..."

"What do you have a daily word limit?"

"...maybe."

"Fine. But one day, when your falling off a cliff or something, and need the help of the GREATEST ninja EVER, I'll remember this."

"..."

" I AM the greatest ninja ever."

"...no comment."

" You know, If I was to go out and play in traffic right now, the last thing you would have ever done to me was doubt my ninjaness?"

"I am very well aware of the fact."

I pretend to choke.

I wiggle.

I hold my breath until I turn blue.

But all he does is smirk and return to his damn book.

" Fine. Be that way Valentine. See if I ever rescue you from...something."

I stand up, stick my tongue out and stamp back to my glasses.

And he laughs.


	6. dry clean only

I am not ment to be a slave.

But for some reason, Spikey seems to think I am.

Why else would he send me, the GREATEST ninja EVER, grocery shopping.

It's a little weird, seeing as Tifa just did this yesterday.

Maybe he's trying to make a move on her.

In which case, I would need to be out of the house.

Which I am.

Well, at least he convinced Vince to come with me.

Not that he's great company or anything.

"So, Vince, what's new with you?"

"...nothing."

"Come on. There has to be something."

"...I washed my cloak."

" Niiiicee. Is it dry clean only or what?"

"..."

" Im asking so that if I ever borrow your cloak, and spill something on it, I can make sure it's clean before you find out."

"...yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, it's dry clean only."

"Good to know. Hey, after we're done being Spikey's errand runners, wanna go catch a movie?"

"...what's the catch?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just get to pick the movie."

"Your not going to pick some sappy love movie, are you?"

" Hell no. I thought you knew me better than that Valentine."

"..."

" Just shut up, okay?"

"As you wish".


	7. and the girls cry

Wow.

Who knew a movie about 300 people fighting a whole bunch of people could be this good.

They're not ninjas or anything close.

They don't have oversized swords like Spikey, the whole 'be-very-afraid-because-im-sexy-AND-deadly-with-my-many-guns' thing going on for them like Vince, the transportation like Cid, giant gun for an arm like Barret, or Tifa's curvy...assets.

But damn.

My eyes hardly ever leave the screen.

And when they do, its only to make sure Vinnie isn't sleeping.

You never know.

When a man spent a couple centuries sleeping, you can never be too sure that they wont fall asleep in a movie theater.

But he doesn't.

He's almost as into it as me.

Lets face it though.

The movie has way more eye candy for the girls than it does for the boys.

And I have never been happier in my life to be a female.

Well, maybe when I saw Vince for the first time.

But that doesn't really count, does it?

I try to imagine who's most like each of us in the movie.

But there's only one person im completely sure about.

The main guy would be Vin.

Strong, dark, handsome.

I imagine him running through the battle fields in the actors place, and can't help but grin.

Until the fan girls start giggling.

_Note to self: never go to movies with a hot guy._

Especially one with hair that damn perfect.

The idiot girls can't help but flock.

I growled slightly, giving Vinnie and irritated look.

"Your too sexy for your own good."

"...?"

" Girls. Desperate, clingy girls, Vinnie. You had to have noticed them all flocking."

"..."

"Fine. If you won't do something to make them go away, I will."

And I do.

I rest my head on his shoulder, and lace my fingers through his.

They deflate.

And Vince gives me a frustrated look.

Maybe he was enjoying the fan girls swooning.

I start to move myself away from him, but something happens.

Something very unexpected.

He puts his arm around my shoulder.

And the girls start sobbing.


	8. terrified

Authors note:

Yeah, no idea what's behind this chapter. Or this story for that matter. I watched Kate and Leopold today, and fell asleep at almost immediately. So I fell like making fun of it. And im sick, so im on a punch of anti-biotics. My brain is dead, so please excuse the random/crappyness of this chapter. I just felt like I had to write something, otherwise I was going to explode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea how Tifa talked me into this.

This movie is SO boring.

And the fact that She and Spikey cuddling on the other end of the couch isn't helping either.

Just a word to the wise, never watch 'Kate and Leopold'.

Unless, of course, you're a hopeless romantic.

For those of you who don't know what the movie is about, here's the low down:

Characters:

A chick named Kate with trust issues.

A duke named Leopold, that lived like... 200 billion years before her.

Kate's loser wanna-be actor brother named Charlie

Kate's ex boyfriend, Stan or something like that, who is a decedent of Leopold, and discovers the crack in time which allows him to go back in time.

Plot:

So, Stan goes back in time and Leopold sees him everywhere. Leopold follows him into the present, and eventually falls in love with Kate. She tries everything to deny that she loves him, but in the end she admits she does. And then they get in a fight over BUTTER.

FREAKING BUTTER!

So, he goes back to the past, but not before helping Charlie land his perfect girl. And then Stan and Charlie look through the pictures that Stan took during this ball thingy, and see Kate in there.

They run around, all dramatic like, and convince her to jump off this bridge, so she can go back in time and stop Leopold from marring some other girl.

Which, of course, she does.

And they get married.

And live happily ever after.

I haven't even watched it one time through, but Tifa told Spikey everything.

Probably so he'd pay less attention to the movie and more time cuddling with her.

I resist the urge to throw something at the screen, and walk out the door.

And strait into Vince.

"Hey Vinnie."

"Yuffie."

"...so, watcha doing?"

" Cloud told me to come over. Something about Tifa and a movie...?"

"Don't go in there."

"..."

"Seriously!"

"...?"

"Unless you want to be exposed to images of extreme affection, particularly between a chick with over sized boobs and an angsty idiot whos hair defies gravity."

He looks terrified.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"...okay. Bye Vince."

I take a big breath and prepare to head back to mushy gushy land.

But he blocks me.

"Yes?"

"Your not going in there, are you?"

"Meh. I promised Boobsalot that I would watch it with her."

He doesn't seem to be buying it.

"The real reason?"

"...Cid and I have a bet on whether or not I can sit through a sappy love movie. I get sixty gil if I do."

"Ah."

"Yup."

I try to get past him again, but he blocks me with his cloak.

"You're in on it, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

I stomp my feet and cross my arms across my chest.

He doesn't move.

I make a puppy face and whimper.

It has no effects on him.

I jump on him, clawing, bitting, and try to get over his shoulder.

He put me down on the ground and sat on me, pinning my arms with his knees.

I gasp for air.

He grins.

And that's the moment that Spikey and Boobsalot come out.


	9. sweet dreams

Ever sense last night, Tifa has asked one question non-stop.

"Why was Vincent sitting on top of you, Yuffie?"

I had heard the question at least twenty times already.

And quite frankly, I didn't feel like answering it.

It wasn't anything bad.

But of course Ms. Lockheart would interpret it that way.

I really want to deal with her romance mongering.

No, I didn't like Vince.

...well, maybe a little.

Kinda?

"Fine. Im completely and totally in love with the old man."

I slapped a hand over my mouth.

I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

I sigh and stand up.

And that's when I notice something at the top of the stairs.

Not something.

_Someone._

Someone with red hair and blue eyes.

DAMN!

She smirks.

"Im sure Vincent Valentine will be very...surprised to hear that,

Yuffie Kisaragi"

And then she laughs that stupid little perfect laugh.

"Who said it was Vinnie, Shelke? Maybe I was talking about Cid."

I can't help but gag slightly.

Even if it's just to save my own ass, hinting that I wanted something more than a friend ship with Cid was disgusting.

"..."

And now Vince is here.

Wow.

It's definitely not my day is it?

"Why did I even bother getting out of bed?"

I made my way up the stairs, towards my room.

And kicked the little bitch in the stomach in the process.

Thankfully, Vin believed me when I said it was an accident.

I slipped into my Mountain-Dew yellow room, exchanging my current clothing for a worn pair of green boxers, and my bra.

Most people have blankets, stuff animals or such that makes them feel safe.

Mine is my bra, with its pretty black base and rainbow zebra stripes.

I know, im weird.

I curled up under my giant comforter, pulling it up to the tip of my nose.

I purred, my toes curling in delight.

I slept for half an hour, then realized my throat was screaming for something to drink.

With the comforter draped around my shoulders, I slowly made my way down the stairs, not bothering to fix my bed head

Vince turned his attention from Shelke to me, a questioning eyebrow rising.

I blushed a shade darker than his cloak.

I hadn't done it on purpose.

I wrapped the comforter around my body tightly, making sure that everything was concealed.

It had felt good; to have him look at me like that.

Even if it only lasted for a second.

And he was probably imagining I was his dead chick.

I shook my head and poured myself a glass of water, before heading back up to my bed.

"Sweet Dreams."

"Thanks Vinnie."


	10. pathetic kitty breakdown

Reno was a pain in the butt last night.

And now he's an ache in my head.

I glare at him, but he doesn't realize it.

Maybe his ego is to inflated for even my super ninja glare to get through.

"Ok. Ok. Reno, shut it."

My voice is cracking, and I look like I've been hit by a train.

So naturally, he doesn't listen.

"Reno. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Make me, baby."

Normally, I would have just kicked his ass.

But today im too tired to even lift a finger.

"Reno, im begging you. I have a head ache. In fact, my whole body aches."

"What, did Valentine miss?"

"RENO!"

"Just answer the question dahl."

" NO! Reno, we both know that Vinnie is in love with his dead chick. I will never be his dead chick. He's probably more in love with god damn SHELKE than with me. Im never going to be more than a friend to him, okay? Happy? FUCKING HAPPY?"

By the end, im almost in tears.

I really don't want what I said to be true.

But I know it is.

I let myself fall to the floor behind the counter, a messy heap of Yuffie limbs.

Snot is running down my face, mixing with the salty tears now streaming from my blood shot eyes.

And for some reason, Reno seems to actually give a damn.

He cradles me as I rock back and forth, pushing my hair from my eyes.

This whole situation was a mess.

Why had I suddenly decided that there could never be anything between Vince and I?

And why was Reno, of all people, the one that had made me realize this?

Tifa had been trying to make me see that I needed to stop loving him, but I had always blocked out her rants.

Hell, even Cloud had told me that Vince was never going to see me as anything more than a friend.

A shiver rippled down my spine as I inhaled a huge gulp of air, looking up at Reno.

I must look like some mutated kitty.

Pitiful mutated kitty.

"Reno, you tell anyone that I had a break down, I swear I will kick your ass."

He smiles, a true genuine smile and brushes another lock of hair out of my eye.

"Wouldn't dream of it darling."


	11. The Seventh Step

Yuffie wasn't the only one who was having troubles.

" Im not your fucking swinging door, Cloud."

"I never said you were Teef."

"You treat me like I am. You stay and make us all fall in love with you again, only to have to fucking leave again. Im fucking tired of it Cloud. It's the road or us."

"Tifa, you have to understand. Its my job!"

"I DON'T CARE CLOUD! WE'RE ENGAGED! IF YOU CAN'T STAY WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK ME TO FUCKING MARRY YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE? EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU COME BACK, YOU MAKE DENZEL BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO STAY! THAT YOUR GOING TO BE HIS FATHER, BE THERE FOR HIM EVERY TIME HE GETS HURT! WELL GUESS WHAT? IT WON'T ALWAYS BE THAT WAY! ONE OF THESE DAYS HE'S GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOU! MAYBE HE'LL TURN TO VINCENT! HELL KNOWS HE'S AROUND MORE THAN YOU! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT THAT?!"

Tifa was screaming through her tears, pounding her fists on the man's chest. Long strands of brunette hair now stuck to her face, her usually lovely and calm chocolate eyes blazing with rage. She leaned her head against his shoulder, the dark fabric becoming another shade darker with her tears. Her breaths were ragged and sharp while his were slow and measured. His vivid turquoise eyes are closed, the only sign of how deep her words had cut him. Her tears burned his shoulder; Cloud couldn't bear to see Tifa cry.

But he had made her. His arms reached out to hold her, but she threw herself backwards. Her eyes softened for a moment, but hardened almost immediately. She headed towards the stairs, stopping on the seventh step. She seemed pale, standing in the dark. Pale and fragile. But she wasn't. Tifa had always been strong. Stronger than him in fact.

"Cloud, if you can't promise me forever, I-...I don't want you to come back. I can't be put through that again." She whispered, slipping a platinum and gold engraved ring from her finger. She let it drop to the carpet of the stair, and turned her back to him. She had never done that before. She shivered as she walked up the fight of stairs, and threw herself onto her bed. Her sobs were soft, but the silence that the nocturnal hour brought allowed them to be heard by Cloud's delicate ears.

He winced.

Cloud had never tried to hurt Tifa. He had done so many times through the years, but it had never been intentional. His love for Aerith had cut her to the bone, but he had convinced himself that she would come to realize that there were other men in the world. But she hadn't. Tifa had remained loyal to him for many years; brought him strength when he was weak and courage when he was scared. She had been his rock. He loved her; but it felt like he was betraying Aerith. Cloud knew she was dead; he knew that he could never be with her again until he died. Aerith would be a part of him forever, bigger than he would ever know. He loved them both.

But he was hesitant. And it had cost him both of them. Cloud was the one that had let Aerith die. He was supposta protect her from anything and everything. But he had failed her.

And now he had lost Tifa. He sighed and walked to the seventh step, touching the ring gently. It had been bought to be on Aerith's finger, but it was going on Tifa's. He buried his face in his palms, the long, tangled web of pondering giving him a slight head ache. It was a simple equation really. Cloud + Tifa love. But the lovely little addition had been upset when he had met Aerith. Everything he had known was turned upside down by the dove. He found himself doing things he had never thought of doing before.

But wasn't that how it was with Tifa now? He had everything he needed here. He had Denzel, Marlene, Vincent, Cid, Shera, Reeve, and no matter how much he thought he loathed the girl, Yuffie.

_I need to know. Will you forgive me? Will you let me go? I love you, but I also love Tifa. We'll be together in death; but I can't be alone for that long._

_Silly, of course you can love her. She deserves it, she needs it. I'll wait for you until the end of the world, but until then, I want you to be happy. And I want Tifa to be happy. And there is nothing to forgive, Cloud. There never was anything._

Cloud was a little surprised, to say the least, when a soft, gentle voice replied. His eyes closed again, savoring every syllable that she said. He was wrong, to love one in life and one in death, but he needed them both. He knew they would understand.

_I love you Aerith. _

"See you on the other side." He whispered, standing up. He made his way slowly up the stairs, towards the soft sound of Tifa's breathing. Hesitatingly he knocked on the door, but received no reply. He opened the door a crack, the sight of Tifa sleeping lightly greeting him. He hadn't realized it, but while he had been thinking out the situation, two hours had past. Time stopped for no man, not even one who had saved the world twice. His footsteps were silent as he moved over to her bed, sitting on it lightly. His arms encircled Tifa's slender body, his own moving so that it fitted around hers. His lips brushed her neck softly, causing her to wake. She was still drowsy, but he was alive. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his lips were positioned next to her ears.

"Tifa, I promise. I promise to love you every day im alive. I promise never to leave you, Denzel or Marlene. I love you with every fiber of my being Tifa. Will you marry me?" he whispered, his hand caressing her face as she turned to look at him.

The serene beauty of Tifa's face was contorted; but not by rage. By pure, uncontainable joy. She threw her arms around him, her soft lips pressing against his passionately. Tifa pulled away slightly, grinning.

"Yes. Yes! YES!"

Her last screech was loud enough to wake Yuffie and Shelke, each whom rushed into the room, thinking that Tifa was under attack.

Yuffie came in first.

Her entrance was nothing short of dramatic.

" I SWEAR you fucking bastard, touch her again and you will have to deal with Yuffie Kisaragi, The greatest ninja ever!"

The dialogue was accompanied with a few kicks and hand movements, as if to prove herself a capable ninja.

Tifa giggled and Cloud grinned.

"Wha? Cloud? Wait. No. I don't wanna know what's happening here." she pronounced between a yawn, heading for the door.

"Nononono. Yuffie, Cloud and I are getting MARRIED!"

That made the small, attractive girl whirl around and run towards the duo, jumping onto the bed.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" She screeched, embracing her two friends.

Shelke stood at the door, looking at the scene with mixed feelings.

It was always Yuffie Kisaragi.

The people belonged to her.

She wanted to be apart of this, but she couldn't.

As she turned, preparing to head back to her solitary confinement, a loud voice followed her.

"Gosh Shelke. Don't be just a party pooper. Come congratulate the mofos!"

And so she did.

It was silent for a few minutes, the four people just taking in the undeniable bliss.

But it didn't last long.

Nothing really did when Yuffie was around.

"So, I get to be the brides maid, right?!"

"Yuffie."

"Yes Cloud?"

"Shut up."

"Fiiiine."


	12. late for a date

"HeyTeef,ByeTeef!"

"What?! Where are you going Yuff?"

"Date.Notimetotalk."

"Ohhh, who's the lucky man?"

"TIFA!Notimetotalk.Turkeyiswaiting."

"RENO?!"

I sigh, and stop my mad dashing from end to end of the bar.

"Yes, Reno. Now, have you seen my jacket?"

"The black one?"

"Yeah."

"It's on my bed."

"Thanks!"

I scramble up the steps, trip, and slide all the way back to the bottom.

New plan.

Climb up the stairs on all fours while Tifa makes comments about butt looking like a bear's.

But at this point, I don't really care.

I have a date with Turkey.

Only to talk to him about my flipping out about Vince.

I haven't been able to face either of them.

Reno because im afraid of reliving my breakdown.

And Vin because...well, im just a plain old chicken.

I hate feeling this way.

I hate not understanding myself.

Do I love Vincent or hate him?

I won't let myself say both.

I grab my jacket off Tif's bed and run down the stairs, managing to not fall on my face for once.

I think it's a miracle.

I zigzag in between people, trying to cut down on my time.

I was supposta meet Reno fifteen minutes.

He'll just have to live.


	13. an affectionate drunk

Tifa brushed her hair out of her eyes as she scrubbed the counters, deep in thought.

Yuffie was on a date with Reno.

Yuffie, who was/is madly in love with Vincent Valentine, is on a date with Reno.

What had she missed?

She had to admit, she had tried to get Yuffie to see that Vince wasn't her type.

But that was before she had seen the looks that the little ninja had been getting from the gloom master . There was no denying that something had changed in the gunslinger.

For one, he actually talked every once in a while.

And she had seen him smile.

A REAL smile.

However, Vince seemed to have retreated into his shell lately.

And Yuffie had been hanging out with everyone's least favorite turk.

She sighed and scrubbed harder. It was therapeutic to her. Tifa had spent many hours scrubbing these counters when Cloud was gone. Which reminded her.

How long had Yuffie been gone?

At least a couple of hours.

She buried her face in her palm, imagining what they could do in a few hours.

It would be a miracle if either of them came home without having sex.

This was, after all, Yuffie and Reno she was talking about.

And if they some how managed to stay out of each others pants, it wouldn't be a surprise at all if the world just stopped turning.

And Vincent turned into a sparkling conversationist.

Of course, Cid would quit cussing.

Barrett would stop fighting everything imaginable.

She smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw who walked in the door.

"Hey Vince."

"...Tifa. Is Yuffie here?"

"No, sorry. She's...out."

She had contemplated telling him that Yuffie had a date with Reno for about a second, then shot the idea down.

He looked more miserable than Tifa had ever seen him.

And considering this was Vincent Freaking Valentine, that was pretty scary.

Her serene face was over taken with concern as she watched him pace back and forth before settling in a strait back chair in the corner closest to the stairs.

"Vince...is there something wrong?"

Tifa dropped the rag she had been using on the counter and walked over to him slowly, pulling another chair so that it faced him.

"No."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Vince, come on. Just tell me."

"There is NOTHING wrong god damn it."

"And im not buying that why?"

His temper had flared, and hers had in return. It seemed that all she got lately for trying to help everyone was bitched at.

Tifa opened her mouth, ready to start interrogating him again when the door to the bar opened.

"Tifa?"

Reno called, slightly frantic.

"Yeah?"

"Help."

She saw Vince's jaw set, his hand instinctively heading for his gun. Tifa whirled around, and the sight that she was greeted with was not exactly a pretty one.

"Ya know, your pretttyyyy Reno. Almost like a girrlll!"

Yuffie was clinging to Reno's side, giggling. Her shirt was slightly askew upon her thin frame, and her bra strap slid down her arm. Writing was visible on her toned abdomen. Tifa squinted, trying to decipher the message written in red lip stick. An eyebrow rose as she realized that it said "I Love Reno".

"Ohholyshit." Tifa muttered, moving quickly to take the intoxicated ninja from the now blushing turk.

But not before she could nibble on Reno's ear, giggled, and whisper inaudible words to his tie as she slowly sank to the ground. Tifa grabbed one slender arm, and Reno grabbed the opposite, but lost his grip when Vincent brush past him.

Oh shit.

Tifa had forgotten that he was here.

There was going to be hell in the morning, but all that mattered for right now was getting Yuffie into bed without kissing/flashing/any physical contact with anyone.

Yuffie happened to be a very affectionate drunk.

She shook her head as she watched Vincent walk out the door, into the cold, dark night.

Tifa sighed and hauled the now half concious Yuffie up the stairs, letting Reno make his escape.

Which probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as that left only Tifa for the intoxicated girl to let out her affection on. So, by the time that Tifa managed to put the younger girl to sleep, she had been made out with twice. She shook her head, turned off the lights and closed the door. Cloud met her on the stairs, greeting her with a series of kisses.

She laughed.

He tilted his head.

But Tifa wasn't about to tell him that Yuffie was a better kisser than he was.

Authors note:

Yeah, random. Sorry for those of you that don't like the fact that Yuffie kissed Tifa, but she's wasted out of her mind, so...

And im sorry for Vincents...random/weird/out of characterness. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of him.

I FINALLY played Dirge of Celebrus( so spelt wrong) today. Go me.


	14. I thought I could let myself love you

My head is exploding and caving in at the same time.

I groan and swing my legs off my bed, wincing as pain shot through my nerves.

I collapse back onto the bed, catching a glimpse of red on my tummy.

"I Love...Reno?!"

I push myself off the bed, ignoring the tremendous pain that ensued.

"TIFA! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT!?? THERE'S A PHONE NUMBER ON MY BOOB, AND A DECLARATION OF LOVE FOR TURKEY ON MY TUMMY!"

I screech as I fly down the stairs, stumbling a few times.

But of course, Tifa's not here.

Vince is.

"You went on a date with Reno, got drunk off your ass, made out with a few random guys, came back with barely anything on, clinging to the red heads arm. Then you said that he was pretty enough to be a girl, kissed him, and from what Tifa told me this morning, made out with her as she tried to get you back to bed."

His has a quality that I've never heard in it before.

Pure, unadulterated rage.

He's been pissed, but he's never been this harsh with me.

"Vinnie..."

"Don't."

"Vinnie, I didn't mean to."

" Stop Yuffie. I really don't care anymore."

"What? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? HAD A LIFE? STOP SITTING AROUND, CLINGING TO SOME DESPERATE SHRED OF HOPE THAT YOU'D FORGET ABOUT YOUR DEAD CHICK AND SEE THAT IM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU? AND THAT YOU'D LOVE ME BACK?"

Im crying now.

It doesn't really take that much to make hang-over Yuffie cry.

He starts to say something, but I cut him off.

"SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! BUT YOU CAN'T SEE THAT! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND, REGRETTING THAT YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER. SHE DIDN'T WANNA BE SAVED! SHE WAS A STUPID, SELFISH BITCH! BUT YOU'RE OBLIVIOUS TO THAT FACT. YOU WON'T LET HER DIE, AND IN RETURN SHE'S KILLING YOU. YOU HAVE EYES VINCENT. USE THEM! WE ALL LOVE YOU, WE ALL WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, BUT ITS GETTING OLD! YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT HER! IT'S ACTUALLY NOT THAT HARD!"

Im sobbing like a baby, my voice cracking as I screamed at him.

I had been wanting to say those words for so long.

"You think you're perfect, don't you? You say that im blind, but you can't see what's right in front of you. You are exactly like her. That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong."

His voice remains the same; cold and callous, but his face is twisted with rage.

I watch as he walks towards the door, each long stride tearing my heart to shreds.

He wouldn't be coming back.

I force myself to follow him out of the door, into the rain.

"Vinnie."

He ignores me.

"Vincent."

No reaction.

"Vin?"

I allow myself to sit on the wet concrete, resting my head on the walls of the bar.

I watch him as he walked away, feeling myself go numb.

I screwed up big time.


	15. I dont remember

And that's where Tifa found me.

Sitting outside in the pouring rain, shivering.

But I don't remember shivering.

I don't remember breathing.

I just remember watching him walk away.

His words echoed in my ears.

_That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong._

They hurt more than he could have imagined.

"Yuffie?"

I don't respond.

I just stare in the direction he went.

"Yuffie, what the hell happened?"

Tears start piling in my eyes, but I won't answer her.

She touches my arm.

" You're as cold as ice. Come on."

I want to resist her, but I don't.

She pulls me to my feet, dragging me inside the bar.

I close my eyes and let a soft sob loose before leaning into Tifa's sisterly embrace.

But I still won't tell her.

Instead I make a mad dash to the bathroom and hurl my guts out.

Everything is moving fast, but it feels like time has stopped.

_That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong._

_I thought I could love you._

I lean up against the wall, hyperventilating.

I hear Tifa dialing the phone.

I hear her whispering about me.

Probably telling Cloud everything.

He'll probably call Vincent.

And Vincent will probably tell Cloud how much of a stupid bitch I am.

Im shaking now, and my skin has taken on a slight blue tint.

I force myself to my feet and into the main room and sit down, trying to steady myself.

"Yuffie, what happened? Cloud's calling Vincent and the others, ok?"

"No."

"No?"

"No Vincent."

"Wha- Why?"

I go silent again, letting my tears do the talking.

She grabs a blanket and wraps it around me before giving me a mug of hot coco and marshmallow fluff.

I sip silently, and she watches me.

I can tell she's worried.

"That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong."

I whispered to my mug, knowing perfectly well that Tifa would hear it.

" Yuffie?"

"That's what he said."

I manage to choke out the words between sobs, still avoiding looking Tifa in the eyes.

But instead of replying she walks out the door, hands balled into tight fists.


	16. maybe

All I do is sit around, thinking about him.

Cloud has made remarks about me taking away the 'gloom master' title.

The sad thing is, he's right.

Wait.

Did that just come out of my mouth?

Spikey is NEVER right.

I need to do something.

I get out of my bed for the first time in a week, and look in the mirror.

My skin is almost transparent, the tips of my hair are brushing my collar bone, and my eyes...my eyes seem broken.

I resist the urge to throw something at the mirror.

I don't need bad luck

Im too good at ruining my life without it.

Tifa and Clouds wedding is in a couple of weeks, and Mr. Valentine will be there.

I won't let him see me miserable.

And in order for that to happen, I have to become the old Yuffie.

Which will never happen.

But...I can try.

I throw on a pale, silky, pinkish tank-top, a black pair of shorts, and a black pair of tall boots.

I brush my hair and pull the longer strands back into a ponytail, but some 'feathering' escapes the hold of the elastic band and frames my face.

Mascara and eyeliner are applied in a far darker shade than I usually did and my teeth were brushed, when I saw Tifa's reflection in the mirror.

She smiled.

I smiled back, and we walk down the stairs, talking about normal things.

The sun greeted me with it's usual over powering brightness, but instead of scoffing, I smiled.

Just a random question, but why was I so smiley all the sudden?

Hadn't I just been more miserable than any other person on the planet?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

I am Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess and Greatest Ninja EVER.

And I actually feel like it for once.

I resist the urge to twirl around, jump and scream, and instead just skip.

People look at me like im crazy, but I don't care.

Instead I focus on taking whatever I can.

Materia, gil, anything.

Im a ninja, baby.

Not a house pet.

I grin crazily, and twirl.

My hands each hit somebody on the opposite side of me; each come back with something.

Maybe life does go on.

Or maybe life isn't what I thought it was.

Maybe I wasn't supposta become Mrs. Yuffie Valentine.

I was ment to be the most feared ninja ever.

And I will be, no matter what people say.


	17. unheard

Do you know how much I HATE men?

Seriously.

If they're not hitting on you, they're drinking.

If they're not drinking, they're having some obscene contest.

If they're not having some obscene contest, they're hitting on you.

"Heyyyy. I know all the men in here wanna take you home, but I can assure you that I am more..._manly_ than them."

I sneered.

He smirked, revealing yellow, chipped teeth.

"I will not and NEVER will sleep with you, you narcissistic boar."

"Yeah, that's right, yo."

"And I will never sleep with you either, Reno."

"Awh, but baby."

"But baby nothing, Turkey."

I snapped, cutting him off.

"Geesh. You sure have gotten touchy sense Valentine stopped coming around."

I rubbed my temples, attempting to control my urges to strangle the man.

"Reno, listen to me. Get. Out. Im not going to deal with you right now. In fact, im not going to deal with you ever, so you might as well stop trying."

"But im not trying to make you deal with me. Im trying to get into your pants."

I growled and jumped over the counter, but he had already ran out the door by the time I landed.

I smirked and returned to cleaning the counter, like I always did when business is slow.

"...Is Cloud here?"

My insides froze, but by some sort of miracle, I managed to keep cleaning the counter.

"Mhm. He's in his office."

He walked towards the stairs without another word.

"Vince, I.."

I started, looking up from the counter.

He was already gone, but I finished anyway, my voice toned down to a soft whisper.

"Im sorry."


	18. jumping

I felt my legs turning to jell-O.

I hadn't caught a glimpse of him, except the corner of his cape.

But it was enough to launch me back into my miserable state.

I groaned, grabbing my jacket off the back of an empty chair and ran out the door.

I needed to be anywhere but here.

My swift run was never broken as I dodged in-between people, managing to put my jacket on in the process.

I needed to steal something.

To forget I'd ever set eyes on his sexy face.

That I'd ever melted in his eyes.

And that he had thought that he could love me.

But he didn't anymore.

My pulse was pounding in my ears as I continued running, even though I was at least two blocks away from the bar.

Breaths came at slowly, my dazed mind not registering the icy bite that it continuously administered my lungs.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, urging me to run.

Run faster.

Run farther.

Leave everything behind.

I was a scared little kitty.

Lighting crackled over head, but I payed no attention to it.

His words kept playing in my head like a broken record.

_You think you're perfect, don't you? You say that im blind, but you can't see what's right in front of you. You are exactly like her. That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong_

Within minutes there was a flash flood warning, but I continued to run.

I would rather be crushed by the waves than face him.

I was shivering now, but I ignored it.

I knew where I was going, and I wasn't going to stop until I made it there.

The river was raging, its usual soft babble turned into screaming, screaming oh-so familiar words.

_You think you're perfect, don't you? You say that im blind, but you can't see what's right in front of you. You are exactly like her. That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong_

The leaves rustled and whispered, each repeating the same thing.

_You think you're perfect, don't you? You say that im blind, but you can't see what's right in front of you. You are exactly like her. That's why I thought that I could let myself love you. But obviously I was wrong_

A soft sob was created by my voice box, but sounded more like the meowing of a cold, wet kitten.

The ground underneath my feet changed, the stone that I now ran on much harder than the soft grass that lead to the bridge.

I stopped in the middle, closing my eyes.

My hand groped for the railing, in an attempt to steady my body.

I felt like I was going to faint.

But instead I climbed up on the stone banister, opening my eyes.

I stared at the fast moving water, transfixed.

It would just be so easy to jump, let myself be taken away by the current.

I took a deep breath, preparing to launch myself off the wall.

And that's when an arm wrapped around my waist.

"You're not going to jump."

"Yes I am."

But I knew I wasn't going to.

I quivered as the arm's grip tightened, pulling me down from my perch.

"I said no."

The words were gruff, but the kiss that followed was the opposite.

I was stunned.

But I didn't need my brain to tell me what to do.

My arms wrapped around his neck

My tongue caressed his lower lip, demanding to be let in.

And he obliged.

My tongue fenced gently with his.

He pulled away, but only slightly.

His lips teased mine, brushing against them softly, but pulling away each time I tried to engage in tonsil hockey again.

I squealed out of pure frustration, and he laughed.

My teeth grabbed his lower lip gently, my hand now playing with his hair.

I pulled away, resting my head on his chest.

"I missed you Vinnie."

"I missed you too."

* * *

Authors note:

They're happy together again.

Now, a lot of you guys are asking if they're going to get their happily ever after, and the answer:

Im not sure. I want them to, but im not too good at wrapping everything up like that.


	19. Vincent knows everything

You know, Tifa can be quite the pain in the ass some times.

Take right now, for instance.

Everyone's sitting around the bar, waiting.

We're all going to watch fireworks.

I know, exciting.

I was able to resist going when Marlene asked...

But Denzel's another story.

No idea why I can't say no to that kid.

"Yuffiiiiiieeee, make Tifa get off the phone."

I shoot him a glare, but ruffle his hair.

Hey, that rhymed.

Ok.

Now back to the point.

"I've been trying, Denzel. But apparently its Cloud on the phone."

"Is Cloud gonna come?"

"I don't know kid."

"I thought you were the greatest ninja ever. If you were you would know."

"HEY. No insulting my ninjaness. And besides, its Vinnie that's supposta know everything. He's been around sense the beginning of time."

"REALLY?"

I giggle as he squeaks and bounds off to find Vince.

I look at Cid, Marlene, Barrett, The robot cat, and Reeve.

All their faces are equally impatient.

But Vince's beats theirs by a mile.

"Come on, Vincent. Yuffie, the GREATEST ninja EVER, said that you know everything."

"Has it ever occurred to you that she is lying?"

"Nope. Yuffie'd never lie to me."

I snort.

I have a weakness for the kid, but I'd lie to anyone if I needed to, even Vince.

"..."

"Come onnnnn. Just tell me if Cloud's gonna come."

"..."

I shake my head and walk over, plopping on the couch between Vince and Denzel.

"You two play nicely, ok?"

"But Yuffiiiiie, He wont tell me if Cloud's coming."

"He's coming."

I look at Vince, surprised.

I don't think he would lie to the kid.

And he doesn't.

"CLOUD!"

I tilt my head, scooting closer to him.

"How did you know that he was coming? You don't really know everything, do you?"

"...Yuffie, I could hear Cloud turning off Fenrir."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."


	20. nerd dancing

Im sumshed in-between Marlene and Denzel, wrapped up in four blankets, and leaning against Vinnie's legs.

"Yufiiiieee, can we go home?"

"No Denzel."

"But..."

"Listen kid. The fireworks aren't gonna hurt you. They burn away before they even hit the ground. And besides these people are professionals."

He nods, but winces when the next firework is set off.

"Yuffie! Look! Its soooo prettyyyy!"

I grin at Marlene as she wraps my arm around her waist, leaning against my shoulder.

I really don't like the kids.

Well...maybe I like them a little.

Just as long as their mouths are shut.

"Yuffiiie, are we gonna stay for the entire thing?"

"Yeah Denzel."

"Can you take me home and then come back?"

"No. Your ok, kid."

I wrap my free arm around him, hauling him into my lap, whispering into his ear softly.

"Denzel, its okay. Look, Cloud and Vincent aren't scared. You wanna be like them, right?"

"Yeah!"

I tilt my head back and grin at Cloud and Vince.

Clouds to busy looking at Tifa, but Vin grins back at me.

For some reason, all the guys got the chairs, and Tifa and I ended up on the ground with the kids.

I sway back and forth, humming to the tune that's playing.

The kids mimic me.

I shake my head.

They're completely and utterly tone-deaf.

Everyone around us screams and claps as an orange, glittery firework divides into other little branches, then explodes.

My legs fidgeted.

I put Denzel in Tifa's lap before standing up.

And then I start nerd dancing.

For those of you that don't know what nerd dancing is, I'll try my best to explain it to ya.

So, you put all your fingers down, except your pointer finger, on each hand.

Then you raise each one up at a different time, in rhythm with the music, rapidly.

And if you get really into it, like me, you move your hips, jump up and down, and spin around.

It's very fun.

It's called the nerd dance, because obviously, you look like a total nerd.

I grin as Denzel and Marlene jump up and start mimicking me.

Next Tifa joins.

Then Cloud.

And soon, pretty much everyone except Vinnie is dancing.

"Heyyyy. Come dance with us!"

"No."

"Yesssssss."

" I refuse."

I grab his hand/claw, and pull him to his feet.

"You're dancing. End of story."

"But Yuffiiiee."

"Woah. What was that?"

"Well, when Denzel stretches out the 'I' in your name, he always gets away with something. I thought I would be worth a shot."

"Well, you see, Denzel is so adorable that it works."

"And im not?"

"Nope. You're more dead sexy."

"..."

"Oh. My. God. Did you just nerd dance?!"

"...maybe."

I giggle and return to spinning around, nerd dancing.


	21. lying through my teeth

It's way dark when we get back.

We're all staying at Vince's house tonight.

We're to tired to go all the way back to the bar.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Marlene?"

"Can I sleep in the same room as you?"

"Aren't you supposta be sleeping with Tifa and Cloud, honey?"

"...but they make scary noises after they think I've gone to sleep."

I snort.

Tifa thinks IM a bad influence?

"Stay here for a minute, ok? I need to go clear this with Tifa."

She nods.

"Tifa, Marlene want's to sleep with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because apparently you and Cloud 'make scary noises' after you think she's asleep."

Tifa's eyes widen, but she manages to reply.

"...maybe she could sleep with Shelke. She seems kinda lonely lately."

Woah.

I had totally forgotten that Shelke was even here.

I nod and walk back to Marlene, who is now tugging on Vince's cloak and acting all innocent when he turns around.

"Marlene, Tifa wants you to sleep with Shelke tonight, ok?"

"But Yuffie, I don't wannaaaa."

"Take it up with Tifa, not me."

I yawn as she shuffles over to Shelke, looking like a dejected duckling.

"So Vinnie, where's my room?"

I follow him as he walks up the stairs, to what appeared to be an abandoned hallway.

Yes, yes, it is in fact an abandoned hallway.

I jump sideways as I nearly run into a statue, and cling to Vinnie's arm.

I try not to blink.

If I do, I might be attacked by the beasties that are most definitely in this wing of the house.

He stops in front of a tall oak door and turns the crystal door knob before walking down the hall and turning the corner.

My steps are hesitant as I walk towards the king size bed, looking at the various artwork on the walls.

I sit down on the pale blue comforter, looking at the gimungo portrait above the fireplace.

The girls face is slender, fragile and beautiful.

But more than anything, she looks sad.

Her brown hair is long, and frames her face beautifully.

I have a feeling that her hair is kept in a ponytail more often than it is let out.

I get off the bed and stand on my tippy toes, touching the painting softly.

Sitting back down on the bed, I look at every aspect of the painting.

And then I realize who it is.

"Lucrecia."

I whisper her name, but it feels wrong as it slips off my tongue.

My body is quivering.

I get up and walk out into the hall.

I could just move into the room across the hall, but instead I walk down the way that Vince went.

His door opens easily, and I step inside, walking over to his bed silently.

"Vinnie?"

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah..hea...Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"But, Vinnie, Im afraid of the dark."

Im lying through my teeth now, but he seems to buy it.

"Fine."

I clamber over him, smushing myself up against the wall.

"Hey Vinnie?"

"..."

"Im cold."

He gets up and throws a blanket at me, then goes back to sleep.

"Hey Vinnie?"

"..."

"Vinnie?"

"..."

"VINNIE!"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Sweet Dreams, Vinnie."

* * *

Yeah, random chapter. Just felt like doing that. 


	22. cruelty

"Vincent, where's the...what is Yuffie doing in your bed?"

That's the first thing I heard this morning.

I groan and roll over, glaring at Cloud and Tifa as they stand there, staring.

"I _was_ sleeping, but nooooo. You two had to wake me up."

"...Yuffie, can I talk to you real quick."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now, Tifa?"

"Yuffie."

"Fine, Fine."

I climb over Vince, who, miraculously, is still sleeping, and fall off the bed.

"Owww."

I stand up and follow Tifa out the door.

"Spill."

"Spill?"

"Spill!"

"Tifa, I have no idea what you're saying. Its too early."

"What happened between you and Vincent?"

Of course.

"Nothing, Tifa. I got freaked out because of the room he put me in, and he was the nearest, so I just...climbed into bed with him."

"Yuffie, I can tell when your lying. You're not afraid of a room."

"You don't understand. It was _her_ room."

"Her?"

I shake my head.

I thought Tifa was supposta be smart.

But then again, you can't always have the boobs and the brains.

I shake my head and walk back into Vince's room.

He's still not awake.

I lean over him, positioning my lips by his hear.

"Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!"

I giggle as his eyes snap open, but stop when I see what he's holding.

Cerberus looks freaky up close.

"Gosh Vinnie, overreacting much?"

He shakes his head and rolls over, trying to ignore me.

I jump up and down on the bed, singing a song about cows.

He covers his ears with a pillow and tries to go back to sleep again.

I plop down on the bed and pout.

He still ignores me.

Then I have a good idea.

I lean close to him.

My voice takes on a venomously sweet tone.

"Vincent, If you don't get up, I'll never kiss you again."

Then I jump off the bed and walk down stairs.

If hes not down here in a couple of minutes, I will try to keep my threat alive.

That, and he'll miss breakfeast.

Marlene informs me that Shelke snores as she climbs into my lap and makes herself comfortable.

See why im not nice to them?

They seem to think im a jungle-gym.

I shake my head and start to eat my pancakes when I see a mass of red and black sit down beside me.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

I grin and kiss him softly before returning to my pancakes.

Everyone's stunned, but I really don't care.

"Yup, Vinnie, I am."


	23. diabolical dust bunnies

"Yuffiiie?"

Says the little demon child.

They have been hunting me for a couple days now.

I have been forced to retreat into the vents.

I am in fear for my life.

"YUFFIEEEEE?!"

I wince.

These little kids just won't leave me alone.

Ever sense the fireworks, they think im their best friend.

They want me to play house with them.

And of course, Marlene's the mom, Denzel's the dad, and im the kid, complete with baby clothes.

How much more demeaning can ya get?

I watch as Marlene stops right underneath me.

My eyes widen as a dust bunny rolls under my nose.

Im determined to not sneeze.

But then it rolls under my nose again.

Now, not only do I have the spawn(s) of Satan after me, but a diabolical dust bunny is threatening to expose me.

What did I do to deserve this?

Well... besides stealing from people.

And making Vinnie think I was afraid of the dark so that I could sleep with him.

Oh, and also the time that I put makeup on Cid while he was asleep.

Or when I replaced Spikie's toothpaste with concrete.

Okay, okay, maybe I do deserve punishment.

But death by children is overkill.

"Hmhhmmmhhh."

Im resisting the need to sneeze.

But then I do.

And fall out the grate, landing right by Marlene's feet.

"Oh! There you are, Yuffie!"

She ignores the fact that I've curled up into the fetal position and grabs my hand, dragging me towards her room.

"We're Playing House again! You're the baby!"

I wince.

Hopefully she wont bring out the baby bonnet this time.


	24. rescue

Uh-oh.

The girls are giggling.

That can only mean one thing.

Vinnie just walked in the door.

I exchange a worried look with Tifa.

Last time we thought it would be funny to let him get swooned over for a little bit before we went to save him.

It wasn't a very good idea, to say the least.

We're STILL picking the bullets out of the furniture.

I hop over the counter and break through the ring they're forming around him.

They hiss as I grab his hand and haul him to a seat at the counter.

"You didn't think I would let them get ya, did you?"

"..."

"Gosh Vinnie. I had hoped you would show a little faith in me."

"..."

"Well, as nice as it has been saving your ass from being raped, I think Im gonna go take a nap."

Im on the receiving end of many glares as I ruffle his hair before making it up the stairs.

And for some reason, he follows.

I close my door, leaving just enough space that I can look at his gorgous face.

"Ya know Vince, you usually don't follow a girl up to her room unless invited."

He says nothing, but his face explains it all.

It reads ' im-not-going-to-stay-down-there-with-the-insane-chicks.'

"Hm. I could let you in, but then you would be required to cuddle with me shamelessly until I fall asleep. AND still be there when I wake up."

I smirk.

He won't stay.

My mouth opens slightly as he gently pushes the door open and makes himself comfortable on my bed.

"You know, Valentine, you look good on that bed."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to be on it more often."

I purr slightly, a deep preditory purr.

"Definitely."


	25. sleeping beauty wakes

"Mhmmmm."

My pillows too hard.

I wiggle, like I always do when I wake up, but stop as I feel an arm tighten its grip around my waist.

I can't help but squeak as my eyes flutter open.

I stare at the red cloth in-front of my eyes.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up."

I yip as I tangle myself up in the sheets and fall overboard.

Woah.

I totally forgot he was there.

He leans over the bed, giving me a questioning look.

I giggle.

"You look funny upside down, Vinnie."

"And you do not look much better in that sheet."

I stick out my tongue.

"You know I look sexy."

He smirks and moves out of my sight.

I pout as I untangle myself from my sheet-turned-cocoon and sit by his feet.

He taps me with his foot, but I ignore him.

"Yuffie."

I turn to look at him, trying to look as pissed as possible.

He laughs and moves down to where im sitting, pulling me closer to him.

I refuse to look at him, but that plan is ruined when his lips meet mine.

I pout when he pulls away, giving him a playful glare.

"Vince, you're lucky you're a good kisser."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can be pretty damn scary when Im mad."

"Maybe it's just the bed head, but for some reason, I doubt that."

I punch his arm before going downstairs.

His laughter echos as I walk down the stairs.

I can't help but grin.


	26. lying

Authors note; ah, sorry for not coming on for a couple of days. Drama, drama, drama. My mother nearly put me in Jan Evans (the juvvie where I live) for no reason, I now have to do 16 hours of community service, have a gymkhana coming up, and might get my computer taken away for a month.

Plus, I have the cold from hell.

Well, I have no idea whats behind this chapter.

* * *

Tifa left me with the demon children.

I, Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess and Greatest Ninja Ever, have been left to babysit the two children.

It wouldn't be that bad if they were old enough to brainwash into being my minions.

But _nooo_, instead they're forcing me to watch Hercules.

I press myself up against the couch.

Maybe if im lucky, I will just sink right into it.

But I don't.

I cross my arms across my chest, scowling.

I growl at the T.V. as the chick begins to sing.

She says that Hercules is not worth the aggravation he causes.

That chick had obviously never met Vince.

The man is the most aggravating person in the world.

...except he's worth it.

I smirk silently as she finally admits she's in love.

Even I admitted I was in love.

And that took some balls, considering that the object of my affection is Vinnie.

Who, for the record, is MUCH better at saving the world than Hercules.

Hm.

I wonder if I could ever tell him that im in love with him.

Well, I wonder if I could ever tell him that im in love with him without Vince taking off into the night never to be seen again.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Denzel?"

"I love you."

"That's nice kid."

"You're mean."

"How?"

"You don't love me back."

"But, Denz, I love someone else."

"Yeah! She loves Vincent!"

"Marlene!"

"Its trueeee. You kissed him."

"So? I've kissed a lot of people. I've even kissed Reno."

"Ewwwww."

Says Marlene, while Denzel takes it as a personal offence.

"You'd kiss _that_ over me?"

"Kid, you're like..what? Six?"

"Im EIGHT."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You're eight."

"Well Reno's icky."

"Yeah, he is Marlene. But he's still older than Denz."

"I'll tell Vincent that you love him."

My eyes widen.

Im being black mailed by an eight year old.

And eight year old that apparently loves me.

I sigh.

"What do I have to do. Play house with you guys? Watch more movies? Read something?"

"Nope. You have to marry me."

I growl slightly.

Why do I get the feeling that this kid is going to be like Turkey?

"Denz, I cant marry you."

"Why?"

"Because...Im...Im already married to Vinnie!"

"You are?"

"What? Why wasn't I the flower girl?"

"Where's your ring?"

"Why don't you live with him?"

"Are you gonna have a baby?!"

I hiss slightly as they bombard me with questions.

My head whirled with how to answer them.

But I was interupted in my chain of thought by a loud screech and Marlene vaulting over the couch.

"VINCENT!"

I hit my head against the back of the chair as Vinnie walks in the door and is attacked by the demon children.

"When did you and Yuffie get married?"

"...Married?"

" Yeah! Yuffie said that she couldn't marry Denzel because she was already married to you."

I wince as he looked at me.

I sigh as everything go silent.

"Guys, the truth is that-"

"Yuffie and I got married some time ago, but we did not want the others to know."

My mouth must have dropped to the floor.

Marlene started complaining about how she wasn't the flower girl again and Denzel proceeded to glare at Vince.

"You're mean. I was going to marry Yuffie."

I must have finally pulled myself together, seeing as I was now leaning on Vinnie's arm, my head on his shoulder.

"Im sorry Denz, but Vince and I are happily married and love each other very much."

I feel him tense up, but he stays silent.

"You hurt her, and you have to answer to us."

Denzel proclaimed, pointing to Marlene, who promptly nodded and gave a 'mmhm', then back to himself.

They interrogated us for a while before their attention spans gave way.

And surprisingly, he had some pretty good stuff happening at our fake wedding.

"So, Vinnie, sounds like we had a pretty good wedding."

"It would seem."


	27. four in the morning

Authors note; So, I might be starting another story, about Vince's and Yuffies daughter. Yuffie is in a coma, and Vince got all freaked out and ran away when Maydra (daughters name) was born, so shes being raised by Tifa and Cloud, who now have Denzel and their own daughter Kaiya. It would have all the normal high school elements (homework, school, prom, crushes, ect.) and her struggles to come to terms with the fact that (in her mind) Vince never wanted her.

Tell me if you think I should write it or not.

* * *

Gosh, its freezing out here.

I cling to my pillow and climb up the stairs, whimpering as thunder cracks across the sky.

The door bell rings as I push the button, and I sit on the wallish thingy on the side of the house.

I can't help but shiver.

My teeth clack together.

"Hurryyyy."

I mutter, starring at the door.

I jump from foot to foot, trying to dodge the raindrops.

Ya know, I maybe the GREATEST ninja EVER, but that is impossible.

" IM FREEZING OUT HERE!"

Im not the most patient person at four in the morning, obviously.

Im whimpering by the time that the door is finally opening.

"..Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

"Why, _thank you_ Vinnie. I _would_ like to come inside. I am _ever_ so cold."

I push past him, still clinging to my now soaked pillow.

I grab a blanket off the couch and wrap it around myself before turning back to look at him.

"..ya know the trick we played on the demon children?

"Demon children?"

"Marlene and Denzel."

"Which trick?"

"About us being married."

He winces, but I ignore it.

"...Tifa said that until we tell them the truth, that I needed to, and I quote, 'go live with your darling husband.'"

He shakes his head and walks up the stairs, motioning for me to follow.

"Hey, Vinnie..."

"Yes?"

"...I don't want to sleep in her room."

He gives no sign he heard me, but instead puts me in the room that Tifa and Cloud slept in last time.

I look at him, hands on my hips.

"Are you serious?"

"..."

" I don't know what they did in that bed."

"..."

I can't help but grin as he leads from room to room, each one having something wrong with it.

"So, I guess all that leaves is your room."

"..."

I flop myself down on his bed.

He picks me up and puts me on the floor, in the middle of a bunch of blankets.

"You know, I use to think you were to nice when you weren't killing people, but this shot that theory out the window."

He laughs.


	28. threats

Weird things happen when I wear skirts.

I got hit on enough to file a restraining order by a strange little girl in my Drama class. It was EXTREMELY scarry. Shes extremely mentally unstable, and said very wrong things that I do not care to repeat.

Then a guy that I have a huge crush on (no one knows who it is, not even the real afinalchaotic) told me that I have nice legs and I should wear a cheerleader skirt.

My really hot friend told me that she'd have to introduce me to all the really hot guys & girls she knows (we're both bi.)

My other friend, Tyler, was really wierd today. He kept acting like I was some gorgous person from another planet. o.o. Maybe my legs are brainwashing everyone.

well, adios.

* * *

I've been living at Vince's house/mansion for a week now.

It really sucks.

First Off, the floor is evil.

It practically kills my back every night.

Second Off, Vinnie has NO food here.

I, unlike him, need fattening pastries to survive.

Third Off, I have no clothes here, so im wearing giantic clothes from Vin's turk days.

I look like a transsexual.

A very bad transsexual.

And Fourth Off, His tub is like GIGANTICAL.

Im nearly downing in it.

"Mrrrffffff."

I push off the front of the tub hard, trying to push myself back to the surface.

Gaging, I slam myself up against the back of the tub, wincing.

"Vinnnieee, your tub is out to get me."

"I highly doubt that, Yuffie."

Woah.

I didn't think he could hear me through the door.

"...is there like a microphone in here, or do you just have super hearing?"

"Both."

"...really?"

"No, Yuffie."

I huff.

"Ya know Vin, why is that I always believe you?"

"Maybe it is because you are very naive."

"AHEM!"

"..."

"Fine. If im naive, you're...you're too broody."

"..."

"And...have a horrible fashion sense."

"..."

"...um...um...and you're...a worse kisser than Reno?"

"...Yuffie."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to get within a centimeter of me again, I suggest you stop."

"Awh, but darling, its so entertaining."


	29. anticipation

Dress rehersal

Yuk.

Reno wandering around outside the girls dressing room.

Yuk, Yuk.

I look like an olive.

Or one of the Fruit of the loom guys.

Yuk, Yuk, Yuk.

I twirl around in-front of the mirror again, eyeing the dress that Tifa picked out for the bridesmaids.

What color is that?

Puke green?

Hm.

Do they really call it that?

I wince as Tifa sees me in it and starts squealing about how perfect the dress looks on me.

Hopefully Spike's marring her for her boobs, and not her fashion sense.

I pick at the hem, resisting the urge to hurl.

What is this thing made off?

It feels kinda like old kitty-litter mixed with the leather from Fenrir's seats.

Managing a weak grin at Tifa, I fall onto the nearest chair, staring at my reflection.

This dress needs to be destroyed.

But knowing Boobs, she's made it resistant to flames and such.

I can't wait to get married.

Wait until she sees what Im going to make HER wear.

They haven't created the chemical toxic enough for my bridesmaid dresses.

Nukewear baby.

I look at Tifa, who is still talking.

She noticed that im not listening?

Wow.

I didn't think that she was THAT oblivious.

"I need to go talk to someone about flowers, so I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Ohhh, and Vincent wants to talk with you. He's lurking somewhere dark and seculded no doubt."

She wiggles her eyebrows.

I shake my head.

Does everything that goes through her ears become twisted into something sexual?

Trying to block out what she said, I wandered around Aerith's church silently, each click caused by my high heels (worn and bought at Tifa's command) surprising me.

I hated the silence.

But little did I know, that I would hate what was coming even more.


	30. words

Authors note: this chapter may seem a bit choppy and contradictory, but thats how its supposta be, because thats how Yuffies thoughts are right now.

* * *

It's funny how words can effect me.

'Pretend' brings up images of fairytales and Disney movies.

'Never' can make me barf.

'Love' makes me giddy.

'Forget' sends a shiver down my spine..

'Eternity' has the power to make me think, something that Tifa claims I'm incapable of.

And 'Gone', the word that I use so much, can make me shut down.

Now imagine those words all strung together, coming out of Vincent's mouth.

They still pound in my head, even though I heard them two days ago.

And two days ago, Vincent Valentine left.

He said he need to think.

About us.

But there isn't an 'us' anymore.

Sure, there's him.

And there's me.

But 'us' is a thing of the past now.

A bitter sweet memory, like the love for Lucrecia that he desperately clings to.

He said he'd be back for Tifa and Clouds wedding, that we'd be together then.

But we wont.

I've lost, and she won.

That fucking dead chick.

I bet she's happy.

That stupid, manipulative, fucking dead chick.

She's probably smirking at me and gloating.

So fucking happy that she can keep her fucking grip on him from inside her little crystal.

If it wasn't for her, Sephiroth never would have existed.

And Vincent would have been an old man now, instead of the man he is now.

I never would have met him.

Maybe I would have been normal.

I wouldn't need to hate everyone around me.

I wouldn't be such a stupid, self hating girl.

I wouldn't have curled up in my bed, ignoring everything for days.

And I wouldn't have ran, meaning I never would have jumped out the window.

Which means, I never would have ripped my wrist open on the window sill.

I never would have discovered the sedative that pain could be.

Otherwise, I would have stayed in my insane little room, eating nothing, drinking nothing, surrounded by the worried people, and their constant questioning.

"What happened, Yuffie?"

"What's wrong Yuffie?"

"Where'd Vincent go, Yuffie?"

"What did he say, Yuffie?"

I couldn't hide my empty-ness from them, but I can amongst the strangers that I walk past.

I can't hold onto my old self, the one that loved him.

I have to begin again.

Only then will I know myself.

To Tifa, im a friend, someone to watch the kids.

To Cloud, im an annoying little kid.

To Cid, im a brat, something to tease.

Im Nothing to Barret.

In Reeve's eyes, im just a tool, something to help him fix the world.

Shelke sees me as the idiot who thought that she could love and be loved.

To Vincent Valentine, im a mystery and a curse. Something that brings up the feelings that he wants so badly to ignore. But it feels good. It feels almost like he's human again. And that scares him. So he runs.

I stop and look at the glass window front of a store, bloodshot eyes focusing on my rag-tag reflection.

"Hello, Yuffie Kisaragi. I have no idea who you were, and am equally confused about who you will become."

My words are soft, nothing more than the ramblings of an idiot girl to the people passing by me.

Im expecting them to call the people from the loony bin any second now.

Im covered in blood, and my wrist is sliced clean open, the meat and bones and veins visible.

My hair is ruffled, my violet eyes bloodshot and vacant.

All I can do is throw my head back and laugh, like the lunatic I fear I am becoming.

And its all because of Vincent Valentine.


	31. secrets

There's invisible old grandma's in my arm, and their little knitting needles are hard at work, mending my skin and muscle.

Im back at 7th Heaven, due to the meddling Tifa, and her insane need to know where I'm at every single second of every single day.

Maybe im getting my mind back, but it's doubtful.

Food, ignoring everyone, and sleeping most of the day have tricked my mind into believing what he told me.

For about a millisecond.

"Yuffie?"

The call is accompanied by the soft knocking of Tifa's fist.

"For the twenty-second time today, Go Away Tifa."

"It'll be okay, Yuffie. Just let me in and talk to me. I promise, everything will get better."

For the twenty-second time today, im on the verge of a breakdown.

She sounds so sincere, and I almost believe her.

But she doesn't know what I know.

No one does.

A soft sob ripples up my throat, but I clamp down on it before it escapes.

But that's all the excuse Tifa needs to kick the door down.

I push myself up against the headboard of the bed, put my head in my hands, and sob.

"Yuffie, honey, he's coming back. It'll be okay."

"No, it won't Tifa. It'll never be okay. Im...Im.."

"You're what, honey?"

"Im PREGNANT!"

It wrenches from my throat, my deepest, darkest secret.

Tifa's eyes go humungo, and she throws her arms around me.

We sit there for a while, and she strokes my hair, whispering comforting little things in my ears.

It's weird.

One minute, she's my best friend, and the next she's my mother.

"You..wont tell anyone, will you?"

"Well, besides Cloud, no."

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING SPIKEY. HE'LL TELL VINCE. AND THEN HE'LL...HE'LL ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT AGAIN!"

"Yuffie, im sure your-"

I push myself out of her arms and fly to the window, trying to escape again.

But she's too fast for my arm.

"Fine, Fine, I won't tell. But...you'll have to tell him sometime."

"I know."

I wont, though.

I'll never tell him.


	32. plans

Shelke hadn't meant to hear her.

But Yuffie Kisaragi was loud.

Shelke wished she wasn't.

Because Shelke didn't want to know that Yuffie Kisaragi was...in that condition.

She didn't know what to feel about it.

Fear?

Anger?

Jealousy?

Malignance?

She had always wanted what Vincent Valentine to look at her the way he looked at that girl.

Shelke wasn't sure if it was Dr. Crescent's feelings inside her head that made her think of the gunslinger in that way, but she did.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers.

She wanted to let her fingers roam over his skin, his unruly hair, each and every muscle, memorizing him.

Shelke wanted every inch of him.

But Yuffie Kisaragi had gotten in the way with her stupid antics.

What did Vincent Valentine see in her?

In Shelke's opinion all she was was a rude, spoiled little girl.

Vincent Valentine was a cultured, stoic man, and Shelke was his female counterpart.

Yet...he had chosen the brat over her.

That would just have to change, wouldn't it?

Maybe she would scare Yuffie Kisaragi away.

Or make sure that Vincent Valentine stayed wherever he was.

A wicked grin contorted Shelke's facade.

Or, Maybe she could just kill Yuffie Kisaragi.

Then Vincent Valentine would be greatful for her cleaning up his mess.

She always cleaned up his mess.

After all, who was it that had convinced him that he needed to go away for a while?

Her, of course.

Pacing her back and forth in her room, Shelke began to develop a plan.

She would kill that girl, and the child.

Then Vincent Valentine would be hers.


	33. an old friend

The man knocked on the door of Seventh Heaven softly, then stepped back and waited.

There was the sound of someone stampeding down the stairs, then a grunt.

His gaze settled on the door, a hopeful smile settling on his lips.

The door swung open, revealing a slight girl with hair that appeared black, but he knew it was brown.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"Look. IM NOT BUYING WHATEVER IT IS YOUR SELLING!"

He winced as the door shut, but grinned.

She hadn't changed at all.

His fingers slipped around the door knob, and opened it.

"Yuffie?"

"Wah? What are you doing in here?"

"I see you don't remember me, poppet."

The man grinned as her eyes went wide, but quickly braced himself as she ran towards him, and jumped onto him.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course."

The words rolled off his tongue smoothly as he started to twirl around the bar, her grip around his neck tightened.

"Stopppp itttttt."

"Or what, poppet? You'll squeeze me to death?"

"I'll barf my guts up all over your pretty blonde locks."

She continued teasing him about his platinum blonde hair through her giggles. He shook his head and stopped spinning.

Yuffie unwrapped her limbs from around him and jumped to the ground, grinning.

"Uh, Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"I think you forgot to detach your talons."

She glared at him and punched him in the arm as he turned around to show her invisible talons lodged into his neck.

"I missed you, Blondie."

"Ditto, poppet."


	34. information

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

I grinned as I plopped down into the pooffy-est armchair in the bar, looking up at him.

He had tan skin, longish platinum blonde hair, and humorous blue-green eyes. He was tall, and toned, with the whitest smile, most charming smile in the world.

I wriggled as he sat down on me and punched him in the arm.

"Dana, get off meeeee."

He clambered off me, a mock astonished look on his face.

"You, Yuffie Kisaragi, actually remembered I have a real name!"

"Haha, Blondie. You're so funny."

I rolled my eyes, and put as much sarcasm into the statement as I could possibly muster.

"Now Now, poppet. Be nice."

I grab one of his arms and bite it, my sharp teeth drawing a trickle of blood.

"How's that for nice?"

He shook his head and grabbed a towel from behind the counter, cleaning up the blood.

"Back to my original question. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Yeah, I actually have. But lets not get into my life-turned-soap-opera."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do I need to kill some guy?"

A weak grin lifted the corner of my lips.

"You'd most likely fall in love with him while trying."

Oh, crap.

Did I forget to mention that Dana is gay?

Well, now you know.

He looked up to the ceiling, an innocent expression on his face.

But I can tell that he's worried.

I've known Blondie since before I knew Vincent, so Im pretty good at reading his emotions.

But he's even better at reading mine.

I sigh.

"Fine. I've been living with Tifa, Cloud, the demon children, and a crazy bitch named Shelke. I fell in love with Vincent, we became a couplethingymabober, then he left. And..."

"And?"

"...Im pregnant."

"So I do need to kill him. Quick, show me a picture so I know the hotness Im up against."

I shake my head, but grab Tifa's scrap book, and flip through the pages, looking for a good picture of Mr. Valentine.

My stomach churns as I look at the pictures, tears begin to pile up in my eyes.

There.

My finger taps a picture of Vincent and I, in Aerith's church.

I have no idea who took it, and I really don't care.

Im leaning up against the crumbling wall, a sad smile on my lips and he's standing in-front of me. Above us, light pours through the window, forming a spotlight on Vincent.

It's quite the ironic picture.

Showing us together at the very moment we broke apart.

I want to curl up and die.

But instead I say nothing.

And feel nothing.

I become nothing but a sad little girl, floating through her memories.

But Dana brings me back when he talks.

"Holy Shit. Yuffie, you're forbidden to ever see him again. He is now mine, and we shall live in a castle with our seventy-two adopted children and a fat maid that will scorn our relationship and hit on him when drunk. Im sorry, poppet, but I will still come to see you. But of course, I will chain him up in the basement so he cannot come with me."

I giggle and wrap my arms around Dana's waist.

"Im glad you're here."

"Me too."


	35. buffalo

"Nerhspsh."

"Yuffie, wake up."

"NERHSPSH!"

"Yuffie."

I groan into my pillow, but look up at Tifa.

"You have a...person here to see you."

I whimper and put the pillow over my head, trying to go back to sleep.

"Poppety-poppy-poppet, wake up."

I look up at Dana, my face set into a murderous expression.

"Ah, Mommy, look at the constipated beaver."

I tackle him as he starts giggling at his joke, pinning him to the mattress.

"Its freaking...nine in the morning! I should still be sleeping."

"No, poppet, you shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, we're going baby stuff shopping."

My eyes go huge as he grins, and a sudden urge to knock his teeth out courses through my body.

"No, actually Blondie, we aren't. Tifa's taking care of all the baby stuff."

"Poppet, have you seen that women's taste? I've seen buffalo that are better at following the trends."

I can't help but let a giggle past my lips, but quickly stop.

"So? Why don't you just go with her?"

"Fine. We'll take her with us, but you're paying."

"Eh, no im not. That's why we have Tifa. Now get out of here. I have to throw up, get dressed, and then eat the whole contents of Tifa's fridge. Come back later."

I walk down the stairs with him, drawing the attention of various regulars at the bar.

Wow.

To them, I must seem like a whore.

First Reno, Then Vincent, and now Blondie.

I shake my head and push him out the door.

"So, Kisaragi, going for the fags now?"

I smirk.

"Reno, if I was, then you would be in my bed instead of Spidey the blow-up doll."

"Ouch."


End file.
